In general, a wire saw is used for rapidly and uniformly forming a cutting surface upon performing work for dissembling a concrete structure or cutting stone and a strong structure quarried from a quarry. As shown in FIG. 1, such a conventional wire saw 100 is configured such that beads 102 are installed on an outer circumference of a wire 101 at regular intervals, the beads being fixed to outer circumferences of shanks 104 having diamond tips 103 formed in a cylindrical shape using a fusion or electrodepositing process and a sintering process; the beads 102 and the wire 101 are protected via injection mold of the wire 101; and filling layers 104 intended for preventing the beads 102 from being rotated in a state of being separated from the wire 101 or being pushed from the wire are filled so that the diamond tips 102 can be exposed, thereby forming the wire saw 100. Thus, such a wire saw 100 is put in an object to be cut, and the object to be cut is cut by high-speed rotation of a rotating device.
The conventional wire saw as described above is disclosed in Korean Patent No. 1127447 (entitled ‘Diamond endless wire rope saw and method for manufacturing the same’).
That is, diamond tips are cylindricality fixed to outer circumferences of shanks formed in a cylindrical shape using a fusion or electrodepositing process and a sintering process.
However, this conventional wire saw is problematic in that the diamond tips are easily separated from, the shanks due to a cracking problem caused by resistance transmitted from the object to be cut applied to vertical surfaces of both sides of each diamond tip in a direction of the progress of cutting, and accordingly, the wire saw has a short lifespan. Due to this, it is also problematic in that a cutting cost is increased because there is a need to exchange the wire saw to another expensive wire saw.
Also, in order to discharge cutting chips generated upon cutting to the outside, since the heads should be installed at appropriate intervals, it is problematic in that it is difficult to adjust the number of beads.
Here, the most commonly used existing wire saw is produced by a sintering method. Furthermore, since the wire saw using cylindrical beads has a very low cutting speed upon cutting a hard material such as, particularly, steel, cast stainless steel or the like, it is difficult to use it. Thus, electro deposition or fusion type beads are mostly used.
However, the cylindrical bead among the electro deposition or fusion type beads has a short lifespan because one diamond layer is only attached, to a maximum outer circumferential surface, and there is a limit in increasing the number of beads because flexibility is structurally reduced in when the number of beads per a unit length is increased.
Due to such a reason, the beads break or are pushed out because they are caught on a corner of a hard material and the like. This causes a serious problem in light of safety as well as work efficiency.
Also, in a conventional electro deposition or fusion type tool, since shanks are formed in a cylindrical shape and one cutting diamond layer is only attached to an outer circumference of the cylindrical shank, it is problematic in that the cutting diamond layer comes into contact with an cut object upon cutting to cause cutting overload and the cutting diamond layer is worn down, thereby rapidly reducing a lifespan of the tool.
Furthermore, in a sintering type tool, an outer circumference is worn down, and a cutting property upon using a hard material is reduced even though the sintering type tool is used. Thus, the sintering type tool has not been used.